Madness Begins
by xXThe.Black.Parade.Is.DeadXx
Summary: Rewrite of "Taste of Insanity." Still inspired by "A Little Piece of Heaven" by Avenged Sevenfold. After Wally ceased to exist, Dick finds himself slowly slipping away from sanity.
1. Pick Up the Phone

**A/N: Okay, guys, here's the rewrite of "Taste of Insanity."**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Pick Up the Phone**

_**Before the story begins, is it such a sin,  
For me to take what's mine, until the end of time  
We were more than friends, before the story ends,  
And I will take what's mine, create what God would never design**_

* * *

Insanity and Gotham go hand in hand. For some reason or another, the two complement each other. Maybe it's the number of whack jobs and nut cases that we hold in Arkham Asylum. Maybe it has something to do with our city being called _**Goth**_am. Maybe there's something in the water. I don't know… and I'm almost positive Bruce doesn't, either. But if insanity's anything like the flu, I must have caught it, or I wouldn't be in a friggin' straightjacket with Black Canary trying to diagnose me with some mental disorder or Batman shooting me looks of guilt, pity, and, the least favorite among this list, _**disappointment**_.

I'm confusing you, aren't I? Sorry. Maybe I would be easier to follow and seem saner than I actually am if I started from the beginning.

* * *

It had been a week since Wally ceased to exist. I don't say that he "died" because, to tell the truth, he _**didn't**_. He simply disappeared. Seriously. He was, like, right there one moment and then gone the next. Wally was helping Barry and Bart stop the Reach from destroying the world, and he ended up giving his life to do so. Part of me kept thinking that maybe if I had just knocked him out of the way of the lightning instead of freezing up, he'd still be here. Sadly, that didn't happen, and I can't turn back the clock.

Anyway, I was locked up in my apartment, as I had been for the past week. The entire team, excluding me, was on Mars, taking care of some business there. Bruce had tried, both as Bruce Wayne and Batman, to get me out of my apartment. He hasn't had any luck so far, and I can't help but be thankful about that. I really couldn't bear to be in the same room with him, not now. It's bad enough that I'm getting pity from my ex and sympathy from my (**not** dead) best friend's girlfriend.

The thought of Artemis only makes this hurt more. I mean, she's the one giving me sympathy and trying to be a good friend when I should be the one doing so for her. Since she left for Mars, she called every night to check on me. Well, she puts it that way. "Hey Dick, I just wanted to check on you," actually means, "Dick, you picked up the phone! Thank god you haven't overdosed or drowned yourself or hung yourself."

Really, though, it was good to know Artemis had my back, even if she was literally a world away. I didn't have Wally (or anyone other than Bruce, really) to tell me it would be okay, that the world would still be turning, even if my best friend was de- gone. It was good to know that someone called every night, even if they were on Mars, to make sure I hadn't overdosed or drowned or shot myself. I guess it helped a little with the grief, even if I did have the sudden impulse to not throw a line when I jumped off a building or challenge Killer Crock to a fight without any weapons.

_Pick up the phone  
Pick up the phone, fucker*****_

Oh. Right on time.

"Hey, Artemis."

"_Hi Dick. How are you feeling?" _(**Thank god… you're still here.**)

"I'm… I'm good. I'm good." _Lie._ "How about you?"

"_I'm great. We're finished with the mission here. We just left, should be back home soon."_ Artemis said, _"It… it helped take my mind off of-"_

"Wally," I said, finishing her sentence, "Yeah. I've been fighting this drug ring for the past few weeks… helped me take care of all the pent up emotions…"

It wasn't really a lie, but it wasn't really the truth, either. It helped with the anger, the ire… but it did nothing for the sadness and depression. Sometimes, when Artemis talked to me on the phone, I'd eye a bottle of pills, or come so close to grabbing a stray batarang, and then Artemis would say it-

"_Dick… thank you. Talking to you, it helps with the grief. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have a friend like you._"

-I stop right then and there, because it's not fair to her. It's not fair to anyone in my family. I'm supposed to be helping them, not hurting them. If I did go through with it… well… I don't even know…

"It's-"

"_Don't you dare say that it's nothing, Grayson. It means a lot to me, knowing I have a friend in you._"

"Right… thank you, Artemis. If it weren't for these calls…"

"_That's what friends are for, Dick."_

We talk a little bit more on light-hearted things, which I can't thank Artemis enough for. I've had enough with sadness and depression, so talking about stupid stuff always helps.

"I gotta go, Artie. Patrol and stuff, y'know?"

"_Right. See you when I get back_." In those seven seemingly meaningless words, I hear, "I love you like a brother, so don't you dare leave me alone."

Those words meant a lot more to me than the seven words verbally spoken.

As I suit up for patrol, I try not to look at the little bottle of sleeping pills that sit on the table.

* * *

It had been about three days since Artemis last called me, one since she returned, when she convinced me to return to the Watchtower for a therapy session with Black Canary. Artemis said that I didn't have to return to the team, not yet, but I should at least let someone in. Artemis originally said she would be willing to help, but I refused, telling her that she had enough emotional baggage to deal with. She then suggested Black Canary, and I agreed (after she threatened to sedate me and drag me to the nearest Zeta tube).

The moment I had arrived, a few of the younger members of the team had practically surrounded me, bombarding me with questions. The one I heard the most was "are you rejoining the team?"

"I never did actually leave the team, guys," I said. I couldn't help but smile at them. These kids were great to work with, even if they did make a few stupid mistakes. "I'm just… I just need a bit of a break, that's all. I don't know when I'll return, but I promise, I'll be back."

After surviving the bombing of questions, Zatanna, M'gann, Kaldur, and Conner had somehow managed to back me into a corner (Note to self: Be more vigilant in a state of depression). There was the standard bone-crushing hug from M'gann, the kiss on the cheek from Zatanna, the silent welcome from Conner, and the not-really-that-formal-but-it's-almost-like-you're -talking-to-royalty greeting from Kaldur before the questions.

"Are you coming back?" Kaldur asked, "We could have used you when we went to Mars."

"Not yet, Kaldur. Sorry."

"Are you okay?" Zatanna asked, concern in her normally playful eyes, "I know Wally's… disappearance hit you hard…"

"I'm better than I was a week ago. Really."

"Sorry if this sounds rude, but," Conner said, "Why are you here?"

I can't help but smile a little when I tell him, "Artemis told me to come here for a therapy session with Black Canary. If I refused, she threatened to sedate me and drag me here."

We laughed. It wasn't really that laughter that you heard in the hallways at high school that was genuine, but it wasn't half-hearted, either.

"She's been a bit worried about you. All of us have," M'gann sighed, "She called every night to make sure you were… still there." M'gann didn't bother to cover it up. "She wanted to make sure that she still had someone there to talk to… and I don't think she could take it if one of her closest friends…" She didn't finish the sentence, and I was okay with that. I honestly didn't want to hear it, and neither did she, or anyone else for that matter.

"I'll see you guys later," I said, "I have to… y'know."

I made my way to Black Canary's office. I sat in one of the chairs outside, since she was in the middle of a therapy session with someone else.

"Well, it's good to see that you kept your promise."

I looked up and saw Artemis standing there. I smiled at her. "Hey, Artemis."

Artemis sat down next to me, "Hey. I heard the commotion earlier with some of the freshmen… thought I'd see what it was about."

"Heh… I thought I was gonna die with all the questions they kept asking." I sighed, "They… they wanted to know when I was going to be back."

"Dick, I know this is hard, and I know that you really need some space… but they need you. From what I've heard, you've even been ignoring Bruce's calls as both the playboy and the Batman. I'm not asking that you return today… but please, come back soon. They need someone here who… who knows how to deal with depression."

I knew exactly what Artemis meant by that.

"One week," I told her, "I just… I need one more week to think things over."

Artemis nodded, "Okay. Do you want me to tell them, or…"

"Don't tell them. I'll just surprise them, okay?"

"Okay. Great."

The door to Black Canary's office opened and Bart walked out. Bart looked at me and gave a quiet hello before walking as far away from Black Canary's office as possible.

"Nightwing, you can come in now," Black Canary called.

I walked into Canary's office, shutting the door behind me.

"Is… um… is anyone-"

"Nothing leaves this room, Dick."

I nodded and took off my sunglasses. I sat in the chair across from her.

"I understand that you've been depressed, Dick." Dinah said, "Feel free to tell me anything."

I nodded again. I admit, I'm a very open person, but talking about my feelings have never really been my strong suit.

"I left to gather my wits after Wally disappeared. I mean, I was still reeling from what I had to do to stop the Light and the Reach. What happened to Wally… it just… it made the pain worse. We said some things to each other, things that _**can't **_be taken back now. I can't help but think that this is my fault. I… I could've done something, I know it, but… I was…"

"Scared?"

"Yeah… I was scared. Terrified! I haven't froze up that bad since I was Robin. If I had just kept moving like I usually do, then maybe Wally would still be here."

"Dick, I know you don't really believe in fate, but everything happens for a reason. At least, that's what my mother and father taught me. There's a reason, I'm sure, to explain why you froze up, why Wally ceased to exist."

I chose not to argue with Dinah on this one. She was right, I didn't believe in fate… but there's a reason behind it, too.

"Every time I look at Artemis or Barry or Bart, I always feel this guilt. I always feel that it's my fault that Wally was taken away from them, and I guess it is. I brought them back into this life… I should've just left them alone."

"Dick, you know Wally and Artemis came to help of their own free will. They wouldn't stand by and allow the world to destroy itself. So, stop blaming yourself and move on. It's not easy, I know, but try to do so. That's in the past. To quote Walt Disney, _'Around here, however, we don't look backwards for very long. We keep moving forward, opening up new doors and doing new things, because we're curious... and curiosity keeps leading us down new paths_.'"

"Thanks, Dinah." I said.

"If you ever want to talk, I'm here." Dinah said.

* * *

_**Our love had been so strong for far too long,  
I was weak with fear that something would go wrong,  
Before the possibilities came true,  
I took all possibility from you**_

* * *

**A/N: *"Bury Me in Black" by My Chemical Romance. This is Dick's ringtone for this story.**

**For the record, I have no idea how good the cellphone reception is on Mars...**


	2. Bad to Worse

**A/N: I'm considering writing a second story for this, from the team's point of view.**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Bad to Worse**

_**Almost laughed myself to tears,  
(Ha hahahahaha)  
Conjuring her deepest fears  
(Come here you fucking bitch)**_

* * *

**Recognized: Nightwing, B01**

The Zeta tube took me to the once again abandoned warehouse in Bludhaven, which was formerly occupied by the team. The bunker I use as Nightwing is only a block away, and my apartment, two. The locations weren't chosen on purpose… I just so happened to stumble upon the Zeta tube after my first week patrolling Bludhaven.

I stop by the bunker first, since I have a bit of work to do. Patrolling Bludhaven has helped me deal with the grief of losing my best friend. Of course, that's a bad thing for the criminals I chase. I'll admit that I've been playing a bit rougher. I'll admit that I've beaten them into an inch of their lives. I'll admit that I've allowed rival gangs to take each other out.

The only thing I didn't admit at the time, though, was that I wanted- no, _**needed**_- help.

I had patrolled Bludhaven much faster than I usually did. The city was silent. I guess rumor has been spreading that I may sooner or later break my no killing rule.

Another stop at the bunker and a quick change of clothes later, I'm Dick Grayson again. I walk to my apartment, keeping my guard up. I make my way to my bedroom, take two sleeping pills and make sure I keep them out of sight once I've taken my prescribed dose.

I finally let my guard down when I fall asleep.

* * *

_The room is so dark, you couldn't see your hand even if it were a centimeter from your face. It's cold, colder than the Batcave gets._

_**It's your fault…**_

"_Who's there?"_

_**It's your fault, Richard Grayson… it's your fault…**_

"_Answer me… __**answer me!**__"_

_The voice chuckles. __**You know me. I know you do.**_

"_Who are you? Tell me, damn it!"_

_**Do I have to spell it out for you? Fine. I've known you since you were eleven. I was your first friend in the hero life. We've had a falling out since then… and you let me die.**_

"_Wally…"_

_**There we go! That wasn't so hard, now, was it?**_

_A figure that looked like Wally stood there, the only difference being that, instead of green eyes, he had red eyes._

"_You're not dead. You only disappeared."_

_**Ceasing**__** to exist can also mean that you're **__**dead**__**, Dick.**_

"_They're different and you know it!"_

_**Would I be haunting you if I weren't dead? Would I be in your dreams?**_

"_It's probable. You might be trying to contact someone from the Speed Force or another part of the Multiverse."_

_**The Multiverse! I can't believe you believe in that crap! Face it, Dick… I **__**am**__** dead… and you don't want to admit that it's **__**your**__** fault. I left the life behind, Dick. I was going to **__**marry**__** Artemis, and because of you, that won't be happening. I won't be able to have kids and watch them grow. I won't be seeing grandchildren. I will just be here, rotting for eternity… because of you…**_

* * *

I awoke with a gasp. The alarm clock read two-thirty in the morning and I couldn't help but groan.

I walked into the bathroom and turned the sink on. I splashed the cold water on my face in an attempt to keep calm. I've had nightmares reliving Wally's final run, but nothing like this.

I looked at the mirror, expecting to see my reflection. Instead, I saw Wally.

Instinct took over, and the next thing I knew, I had shards of the mirror sticking out of my hand and blood staining what remained of the reflective surface and the sink.

"Oh my god… this… this is beyond creepy."

I looked behind me, even though I knew nothing was there.

"What's wrong with me?"

* * *

I needed some fresh air, and, unfortunately, the air in Bludhaven is nowhere near fresh. So, I went to the next best place- Gotham.

I stood on top of the Wayne Tech building, the tallest building in Gotham City. I always found heights comforting… never understood why. I just hoped Batman wouldn't be around-

"Nightwing."

-Never mind.

"Hey Bats." I said. No point in trying to ignore him this time.

"I heard you came to the Watchtower earlier today."

"I only went for a therapy session with Canary. Artemis told me she'd drag me there herself if I refused."

If Bruce weren't Batman at the time, I'm sure he would've smirked.

"What happened to your hand?"

I almost asked him how he knew I hurt my hand, but I suddenly remember that he's the world's greatest detective.

"Um… I kinda smashed the mirror in the bathroom at my apartment."

Batman gave me a look but didn't prompt me to go further.

"Dick… listen… I want you to know that you can come to me if you need anything." Batman's voice was no longer his Bat-growl, but it wasn't Bruce Wayne's peppy and snobbish voice used for galas. No, it was just Bruce's voice. "I know that what happened with Wally was hard for you, so if you need to talk or anything… I'm here for you."

"Thanks, Bruce… but I'm fine. I'm better than I was a while ago."

Bruce has this way of reading me. He _**knows**_ when I'm angry or upset or fucked up. He _**knows **_when I want to be alone or need to be with someone. He _**knows**_ when I'm not telling him the truth. This can be both a gift and a curse.

"Dick… you're not okay. I can see that. But I'm not forcing anything on you. Not yet." Bruce shot off a grapple, but before he left, he said, "I suggest you get help before anything bad happens."

* * *

Though Bruce's words made sense, I chose not to get help. I figured that a little time to myself would help me more than talking.

Who would've thought that it would've gone from bad to worse within less than twenty-four hours?

I didn't patrol Bludhaven that night, since it had been so quiet lately. It was around ten at night as I walked home from the police academy. I had a long day, anyway, and I thought it was time I got some sleep.

I took the shortcut to my apartment, which was a dark alley. Normally, I would've _**never**_ done that, but I was too tired to walk an extra two blocks.

For whatever reason, my guard was lower than usual. So, I was genuinely surprised when I heard the hammer of a gun being pulled back.

"Gimmie the money and I promise you won't die."

"No money. Sorry, shithead."

I felt the gun press into my back. "That's a lie and you know it."

"Only thing I have on me is my badge." Okay, yeah, that was a lie, but I wasn't lying about not having money.

"Gimmie the fuckin' money!"

In the blink of an eye, I turned around and grabbed the guy's hand, the one with the gun in it. There was a brief struggle, but it's the next part that really sucks to relive.

Somehow, my finger found its way to the trigger. Without even realizing it, I had pulled the trigger…

…The next thing I knew, the guy had a bullet in his brain.

The guy had put a silencer on his gun, so I didn't have to worry about anyone hearing. My hand hadn't actually touched the trigger, or any part of the gun, just the would-be mugger's hand, so I didn't have to worry about forensics finding my finger prints.

At that moment in time, though, none of those things registered with my brain. I don't remember exactly what was going through my head, but it had to be something like _oh my fucking god, I just fucking killed a guy._

* * *

_**Must have stabbed her fifty fucking times,  
I can't believe it,  
Ripped her heart out right before her eyes,  
Eyes over easy, eat it, eat it, eat it**_

* * *

**A/N: I'm considering a penname change. Vote now :D**


	3. X Marks the Spot

**A/N: I know that in the original story, Dick becomes Renegade... but I couldn't think of a decent calling card for Renegade, so I made him Red X instead.**

* * *

**Chapter 3- X Marks the Spot**

_**She was never this good in bed even when she was sleeping  
Now she's just so perfect I've never been quite so fucking deep in**_

* * *

I ran home as fast as I possibly could. While I ran, my mind was working a mile a minute.

_Oh my god… ohgodohgodohgod… I just killed a guy. I freakin' just killed a guy!_

By the time I got to my apartment, I was out of breath. I needed to calm down. I needed to-

"Dick."

I looked towards the direction of the voice. There stood Wally West. It wasn't the Wally West I saw in my nightmare, the one with the red eyes. It was _**him**_, although the only difference was that he was somewhat translucent.

"You… you're-"

"Hey, man, it's okay!" Wally said, holding his arms up slightly, "Just calm down, okay? I'm not here to haunt you."

"Why… why are you here, Wally?" I asked.

"To help, bro. For starters, the guy you killed had it coming. Prison was too good for him, and fear and intimidation just isn't doing the job it used to."

"Oh my god… you have to be some kind of hallucination," I said, "You can't be serious… Wally West would never say it was okay to _**kill**_."

"Dick, fear doesn't work on these guys anymore… you can see that. Fear didn't stop the formation of the Light. Fear didn't keep the Reach from invading. Fear didn't prevent the Joker from killing Jason."

He said something else, but I didn't hear it. I only focused on those words. And he was right… fear didn't work on everyone. Fear worked on a majority of murders, muggers, and molesters, but it didn't work on the Joker, Poison Ivy, or Vandal Savage. Fear didn't keep the crazies locked up in Arkham Asylum. Fear didn't protect Jason.

"You're right… but… killing…"

"I know it's a bit difficult to think about it, but in the end, think of all it could do for you, for everyone. You can clean the streets… protect the innocent." Wally gave a small smile, "I know you were taught differently… but sometimes you need to do away with the old and bring in the new."

"Maybe…" _Maybe you're fucking insane. Maybe you're a goddamn hallucination. Maybe I've gone insane._ "Maybe you're right."

"There we go! Now, first, we need to find a second identity for you. Nightwing shouldn't go around killing… he serves as a role model to the younger members of the team. We need someone who can get his hands dirty."

We spent the next hour or so coming up with a new identity. I had written down a list of names that could be used:

_Renegade_

_Talon_

_Red X_

_Scorn_

_Target_

_Burn_

_Hush*****_

I'd worry about deciding among them later… right then, I just needed a moment to think things over. I was listening to something that was almost certainly a hallucination. Was I ready to do this?

I said I was… but looking back, I most certainly _**wasn't**_.

* * *

About five days later, I was back with the team, as I promised I would be. Kaldur had once again offered me the leadership position, to which I declined. He then asked for me to be second in command.

"The team is getting too big for one person to lead," Kaldur reasoned, "I need someone to lead when I cannot, and I cannot think of anyone better. You have experience as leader and have been at this longer than anyone else on the team. I would be honored if you would be second in command, Dick."

I agreed to it only after Kaldur refused to appoint Conner to the position, citing his anger management skills.

"It's good to have you back, Nightwing," Artemis told me.

As the day went on, my thoughts continued to wonder to the list of alternate identities.

* * *

"Burn's out." I told Wally, "That Heatwave costume that I had for a while is shit, and it was the only thing I could think of at the time. And Target just… doesn't sound like a murderer. Can't use Renegade because I was him for a short while to infiltrate Lex Luthor's Society of Supervillains… I'll automatically be prime suspect."

"So," Wally said, "All that's left is Talon, Red X, Scorn, and Hush."

"Oh, that reminds me… according to Bart, Hush is my alter ego in the future… but Hush is my clone. So, we can't use Hush, either."

"Names are hard… especially when you're trying your hardest to not sound like you."

I nodded, "Scorn, Talon, and Red X… which of these three seems the least like me?"

"Well, I guess Red X," Wally said.

"Yeah… yeah! Technically, I _**am**_ a Talon, according to the Court of Owl's selection book, and Scorn's already taken by some douche who thinks he's better than Robin or Nightwing will ever be. Red X is mysterious… nobody knows who he is… _**what**_ he is."

"We got a name… now we just need a costume." Wally said, "I'll leave you to it."

Wally disappeared into thin air.

* * *

The costume took a little longer to design, but within two weeks, Red X made his debut. In order to keep suspicion off of me, I made this debut in New York. There were plenty of scumbags in New York to take care of, anyway.

Wally decided to tag along. He explained that I was the only one that could see him, so I would look crazy if I was talking to him. Of course, that didn't stop me from making conversation, even if I did look crazy.

I decided to start off small. Start off with a rapist or something, then work my way up to the Joker and Ivy.

It didn't take long to find my first victim.

I stood on top of a sleazy apartment building in the bad part of Manhattan. Really, I shouldn't have been surprised that there was a cry for help not ten minutes after I came to help.

"Help me! Somebody, _**please!**_"

The cry for help came from an alley two buildings away. It took me no time to get there. Wally disappeared (even though I was the only one that could see him).

There was a man with a gun in the alley. He had pointed in at the woman, who was on her knees.

"Please… I have children… just let me go."

The guy must've had some kind of fetish for this kind of thing, since he seemed to take a lot more pleasure than he should have from her begging.

This guy was _**sick**_. And from the looks of it, this isn't his first time.

"Awright, girlie… let's have some fun," the man said.

"You're one sick bastard." I called.

The man looked up and glared at me. "Who th' hell are you?"

"Your end," I said. The voice modifier I installed into the skull mask worked better than I thought it would. It gave my voice a demonic edge, one similar to Etrigan's. Plus, the goal was to make these creeps think I **was** one. "Miss, get as far away from here as possible. _**Do not**_ call the police," I told the woman.

"Thank you…" the woman whispered. She wouldn't be thanking me if she knew what I was doing.

"D'ya know how hard it is for an old man like me to get a woman like that?" The creep took out a switchblade.

"I can tell you weren't her type anyway, old man," I said, "See, where I come from, there are worse than you lurking in the shadows. But, I'm a fair guy. I treat everyone the same. You get the same treatment as a lowly burglar or a psychopathic mass-murderer."

"You never answered my question," the guy said, lunging at me with the knife, "Who are you?"

I dodged the knife. I quickly flipped behind him, my tattered cape flapping behind me. I grabbed his arm and twisted it as far back as possible. The man howled in pain as I pulled back hard enough to break it.

I took out my knife as he huddled down in the corner. I soon realized that he was going for the gun he dropped.

The old guy used his good hand to shoot at me. His aim was lousy, though, so I didn't really need to dodge.

"You want to know who I am?" I asked, kicking the gun out of his hand. "I not a nightmare. I'm _**the**_ nightmare. I'm the one you should be afraid of. I'm the one everyone should be afraid of." I break his other arm. "Thieves, rapists, murderers, terrorists, and psychopaths, all of you should fear me." My knife is at his throat. "I am the Red X."

With a single motion, I slit the guy's throat. After making sure he was dead, I cut an 'X' into his chest.

"X marks the spot, creep."

* * *

_**It goes on and on and on,  
I can keep you looking young and preserved forever,  
With a fountain spray on your youth whenever**_

* * *

**A/N: *These are a list of some of Nightwing's alternate identities (with the exception of Scorn), both in the mainstream comics and the other universes in the multiverse. In the Batman beyond miniseries, it was revealed that one of Dick's possible futures was becoming the second Hush. However, this second Hush is actually a clone. For a while, Dick was also Burn, but he was under cover. The only alternate ID I didn't include was Doctor Fate (Dick was the new Doctor Fate in _Flashpoint_), for obvious reasons.**


	4. The Media

**A/N: The chapter title says it all.**

* * *

**Chapter 4- The Media**

_**'Cause I really always knew that my little crime  
Would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs  
And I know, I know it's not your time  
But bye, bye**_

* * *

"_This is Vikki Vale, reporting for GBS News Gotham live in New York City. Only hours ago, the murder of a local rapist took place in the very alley I stand. The rapist, identified as fifty-year-old Clarence Stroden, was found with his throat slit and an 'X' carved into his chest. With me is detective Alice Monroe of the NYCPD. Detective Monroe, are there any witnesses or suspects to this murder?"_

"_Miss Vale, we have yet to find any witnesses, and the suspect list for this particular case is very long. Stroden has made many enemies through his crimes. For all we know, a spouse or a very close friend of a victim may have either contracted the hit or took matters into their own hands."_

"_Detective, are there any particular suspects you would care to confirm?"_

"_No comment."_

"_Well… okay then. We will continue to update as this story develops. For GBS News Gotham, I'm Vikki Vale. Back to you, Jack."_

* * *

"_This is Vikki Vale of GBS News Gotham, with more to our story. Two more victims were found on Broadway. The victims have been identified as Deon Armano, a former mob boss, who recently became a Broadway producer, and his wife, Linda Armano, an assassin turned actress. Deon was found poisoned, and Linda with a knife in her chest, the murder being modeled after William Shakespeare's __Romeo and Juliet__. Both victims were found with an X carved into their faces. At this time, it is unknown if the murders are related to the murder of __Clarence Stroden three days ago, but police suspect there is a connection."_

* * *

"_This just in, Gothamites. The murders are, in fact, confirmed to be related. However, traces of our murderer are yet to be discovered."_

* * *

"_Within the course of a single week, there have been a total of twenty bodies, all of them with an X carved into each victim. According to police, each murder has been of a criminal or an ex-convict. The innocent are urged to stay inside at all times in the dark._

"_Also… is this mass murderer of criminals a hero or villain?"_

* * *

"_Right now, Vikki, the body count of these murders are at a total of thirty-three. Our latest victim, Jackson Verges, was a mass murderer himself… and this time, it seems the murderer has left a message behind."_

"_A message, detective Monroe?"_

"_Yes. It was written in the victim's blood. 'Fear no longer works,' it says, 'It's time to clean up the streets.'"_

"_Is this message signed?"_

"_Yes… our murderer calls themself the Red X. The only things we have on him- or her- is that their calling card is an X and that they target criminals. Unfortunately, that's all we have."_

* * *

"_It has been exactly one month since the Red X murders have started, and since then, over two hundred bodies have been found. These murders have been slowly working their way down from New York… six bodies have already been found in Gotham City."_

* * *

"_This is Vikki Vale, reporting live in downtown Gotham. Feelings about the infamous Red X have been mixed thus far. We'll have some of Gotham's locals voice their opinion about the Red X."_

"_Honestly, I think he's doing a great thing. What? No, I don't approve of killing… but I __**do**__ see where he's coming from. Fear doesn't work on criminals like it used to."_

"_He's a psychopath! He should be thrown in Arkham!"_

"_Oh, honey, I'd rather not talk about him."_

"_Ohmigod, he's probably super cute. And he's a bad boy. Red X, if you're watching this right now, I want you to know I love you! You're way better than Justin Bieber!"_

"_I bet he was abused as a kid. That's probably why he's so twisted."_

"_No. Comment."_

"_Who's Red X?"_

"_He's a terrorist. He should receive the capital punishment!"_

* * *

"_Twitter, Facebook, MySpace, and other social media services are buzzing with news, rumors, and potential sightings of this Red X character. There is talk of making a movie about this antihero. Comic companies are trying their hardest to copyright the character. There is merchandise such as t-shirts saying 'X Marks the Spot' and posters. There is even a fan page on Facebook, a blog on Tumblr, and a fansite. Red X is taking the media by storm."_

* * *

"_This is Jack Ryder with breaking news. A video was sent to GBS Gotham by the Red X, proclaiming that if this video did not air, he would free the inmates at Blackgate prison before killing each and every one of them. In order to prevent any innocent lives from being risked, we have agreed to air the tape."_

* * *

"_Hello, Gotham City… it's good to be back. I am the Red X. As of now, I have cleared two hundred and four criminals off the streets of New York City, Harlem, and Boston, among others. I assume that Jack Ryder is showing you this video and that Blackgate will not be liberated._

"_I am not a native of Gotham, but I have lived there for a very long time. I had always believed in the good of others. Before Harvey Dent became Two Face, I thought of him as a role model. Even after he became Two Face, I believed in Harvey Dent. Alas, there was no turning back for him._

"_In addition to Dent, I believed in the Batman. For a long time, he struck fear into the hearts of many criminals… but not all. The Joker, Poison Ivy, Firefly, Clayface, all of them no longer fear the Bat. I held onto hope, though, as I was taught to do just that- hope._

"_It wasn't until reality hit me hard one day, the day I learned that hope was no longer worth clinging to. As long as light exists, so will darkness. As long as good exists, so will evil. I realize that they can't be without each other… but that doesn't mean I can't keep crime at a low level._

"_Fear no longer works on the evil. So, I have a more permanent solution. Criminals everywhere, give yourselves up. Give in to the light, and you will be safe. If not… I will pay you a visit personally."_

* * *

_**And a word to the wise when the fire dies  
You think it's over but it's just begun  
But baby don't cry**_

* * *

**A/N: So, I got back from band camp number one and I have three weeks off... and I want to know if anyone is interested in collaborating. If you're interested, contact me through a PM rather than a review.**


End file.
